The present invention relates to a drivetrain for a motor vehicle which has a first and a second axle and a chassis, comprising a drive unit which is mounted to the chassis in the region of the first axle and has an output shaft, and comprising a propeller shaft arrangement which is connected to the output shaft and to an input member of a differential which is mounted to the chassis in the region of the second axle, the propeller shaft arrangement comprising at least a first propeller shaft section and a second propeller shaft section which are connected to one another by means of an articulated joint, and the propeller shaft arrangement being mounted to the chassis in the region of the articulated joint.
A drivetrain of this type is generally known.
For example, in the case of the drivetrain of the all-wheel-drive variant of the Porsche 996 it is known to fix a tubular element for resisting bending moments (called a torque tube) to the housing of the differential.
The second propeller shaft section is mounted in bearings inside this tube. The tube itself is mounted to the chassis in the region of the articulated joint.
By means of the tube a coupling point for attaching the differential housing to the chassis can be arranged relatively far from the second axle in order to be able to resist bending moments even if a comparatively soft suspension is selected.
In such all-wheel-drive vehicles, in addition to which there is also a normal two-wheel-drive variant, it is often difficult, with regard to the accommodation of the “driven” differential, to isolate the vehicle sufficiently from vibration. This is the reason why such driven differentials are often suspended relatively softly.
The use of a tube to resist bending moments has the disadvantage, however, that the propeller shaft section running therein must be manufactured very accurately in order to avoid the bearings running free of play (compulsory running). Furthermore, the tube itself, even if made from a light alloy, constitutes a not inconsiderable additional mass. Additional financial cost is also incurred.